


Post Nar Shaddaa

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after leaving naar shadda, atton tries to get to know one of their new crew members</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Nar Shaddaa

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard

The Ebon Hawk shot through hyperspace, lights on the console flashing as Atton changed one last point in their route, then set it to autopilot. "Keep an eye on our route, T3," he called, as the astromech droid whirred down the hall. He leaned back, and cracked his knuckles experimentally, then stretched his sore arms over his head. He stood up, a bit too quickly, his head buzzing―he could still feel the remnants of echoing voices that filled his head on the crowded world of Nar Shaddaa. What a nuthouse that place was. Fun, though.

He strolled down the hall to the main hold, stopped in front of the console, glancing over the slowly turning hologram of Onderon. Most of the life on the planet was crowded into the immense city of Iziz. There was a metallic clang; he glanced behind him, then turned around. The bounty hunter they picked up on Nar Shaddaa―Mira, that was her name―was crouched on the floor of the storage compartment, occupied with the contents of one of the lower drawers. He leaned against the console, then crossed his arms. "So, what's your story?"

Mira glanced up, gave him a quick appraisal. "No."

"What?" She was already back to looking through the drawer, metal components clinking against the sides. "Hey now, I'm just being friendly."

"Right." She withdrew a battered ammo pack and peered inside, then shook her head and tossed it back in the drawer. "This place is a mess."

Atton shrugged. "Yeah, that's what happens when you fly on a ship like the Ebon Hawke. This baby's been _around,_ if you know what I mean."

"I didn't realize ships could do that," Mira commented dryly. "Must be an attractive ship to have so many admirers."

"You joke," Atton said, pointing at her, "but while we were on Nar Shaddaa some guy tried to take her off of us. Obviously we didn't _let_ him, but he was pretty dead set on this drop-dead beauty."

"Some men are desperate," Mira said, shaking her head.

Atton narrowed his eyes. "Hey. She's still doing pretty well for what she's been through, and she's a lot neater than before Bao-Dur started reorganizing all of this crap," he said, gesturing at the drawer Mira had pulled out.

"The process would be much quicker if you helped," came a voice from behind them, and Atton turned his head as Bao-Dur came to stop beside him, remote hovering by his shoulder. "And did I just hear you _defending_ the Ebon Hawke? I thought it was a 'hunk of junk with no finesse'."

"You only get to criticize my ship when you're the one flying her," Atton retorted.

Bao-Dur raised his eyebrows. "Your ship?"

"This ship, _the_ ship." Bao-Dur smiled, and Atton narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, that look, the one on your face right now, cut that out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, smile widening. Behind him, the remote gave a long low beep.

"I heard that," Atton said, turning on it, "watch it, there's plenty of droids on this ship, no one's gonna notice one go missing."

The remote chirped at Atton, bobbing up and down. "I won't say anything if you do it quietly," Bao-Dur said to the droid.

"Are you plotting against me with a _remote?"_ Atton demanded."I don't believe this."

Mira glanced between them, junk drawer forgotten. "Do you bicker like this all the time? Dear god, do the others do this too?" They both looked at her, and she laughed. "Oh, this is going to be _fun._ "

**Author's Note:**

>  _please don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
